Serenade
by inspirationmightstrikehard
Summary: Percy serenades Annabeth with the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.


**What if Percy had serenaded Annabeth to get her to be his girlfriend? This is how I think it would've gone. This is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm yours by Jason Mraz or Pjo.**

Percy readjusted his guitar strap. Was he really about to do this? Apparently yes.

He sighed as the conch horn blew, signaling for the end of dinner. He'd skipped dinner to plan this.

He watched as some people headed to their cabins while others were walking towards the campfire.

He caught a brief glimpse of honey blond hair and gray eyes. He'd have to make this quick.

* * *

"Today we are going to have a none Apollo cabin mate sing the campfire song." Will solace announced.

Curious whispers were heard from the campers. "Percy." Will solace said.

Percy gulped as he sat on the stool that was placed in front of the fire.

His palms were sweaty as he strung the first few chords of the song.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

**At this point, Percy was tapping his foot to the beat of the song.**

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

**He smiled at Annabeth, who blushed and looked away.**

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

**When he said the I'm Yours part, he stood up and grabbed Annabeth's hand.**

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and dang you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

**Now some people where singing along as Percy spun Annabeth around.**

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

**Percy let go of her hand as some people started standing up and dancing.**

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

**He flashed a smile Annabeth, who blushed.**

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

**Now everyone was dancing except for Annabeth.**

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

**Percy walked over to Annabeth while still strumming the guitar and whispered in her ear,** "Come on, dance."

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

**She giggled as Percy helped her up and started swaying her slightly.**

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and dang you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

Everyone clapped as Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss.

**You're not alone, I too hate songfics that end with kisses. But as you might have notice from my other fics, I suck at endings.**

**I know Annabeth wouldn't giggle and Percy probably doesn't have the best singing voice but I searched up Percy serenades Annabeth fics and found none so I decided to create the first Percy serenade fic! YEY!**

** In my opinion, this is probably on of my worst fics because most of the words are lyrics but if you like it, review. If you don't, review. If you're not sure, review. And if you don't want to review, review.**


End file.
